


Build-A-Babe

by GwiYeoWeo



Series: 99 Problems and a Kink Ain't One [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Android!Prompto, Blow Jobs, Day 10: Toys, Ignis comes home tired, Kinktober 2019, M/M, and Prompto helps him wind down, boys and their toys amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwiYeoWeo/pseuds/GwiYeoWeo
Summary: "Anyway, just sit and chill for a second. You look like you're about to keel over.""Alright, but what — oh."Prompto's dropped to his knees, deft hands working open Ignis' belt.Corporate life is hard, even more so when your boss is a twenty-something heir to Lucis' grandest company, but Prompto knows just the right ways to de-stress Ignis down after a long day at work.





	Build-A-Babe

**Author's Note:**

> (:3 」∠)
> 
> no proofreading we die like reggie

"Welcome back, Iggy."

Prompto is already at the door with a can of Ebony in hand, and helps Ignis out of his blazer once he steps out of his shoes. He folds it over his arms, hands the cold can over, lifting himself a few inches on his tiptoes to offer a light peck on Ignis' jaw. 

"Thank you, darling." Ignis says, letting the weary sigh fall off his lips. He lets his shoulders slump, after nine hours of perfect posture — stomach in, back straight, chin up, lean from the hips — while shadowing Noctis around the new offices. He returns a light kiss to Prompto's forehead, and the android almost _ purrs _ from the positive reaction. 

Prompto wasn’t his to begin with, as he was first given to Noctis as a celebratory gift for the merger between Niflheim Co. and Insomnia Enterprise. Niflheim, known for its technology and advances in all things robotics, delivered two of its recent models, not yet available to the public and only distributed to the hand-picked wealthy. Noctis and Lunafreya took to Nyx nearly immediately, having been beta testers when the android was but a prototype, and one android was enough to keep them both busy. So naturally, they thought to give Prompto to Ignis, who’s been both childhood friend and loyal personal assistant to Noctis. 

Ignis was hesitant at first, being given such a very elaborate and very _ expensive _ "toy." But Noctis was relentless and probably would have shoved Prompto in his arms if he was compact enough. He was perfectly happy with Luna and keeping an android like Prompto around would be awkward, he had claimed — especially since they already had the Nyx model to share between them. 

Ignis only accepted because Lunafreya was eventually brought into the conversation, and while he had learned to refuse the little things from Noctis, he had absolutely no leverage against the feminine wiles of the woman. 

"Ignis, dear. He can at least keep you company at home or help keep your home tidy, because God knows you clean up enough after Noctis."

"Hey!"

And Nyx, with his all-too human smile and natural movements, slid a hand around Noctis’ waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Well, in my opinion, you clean up pretty well in other ways.”

That had Noctis hiding a pink face under his hands, with Luna laughing in the background. 

Ignis didn’t know too much about the particular collection the two androids hailed from, only that they were both gorgeous and handsome in their own unique ways. Which, he supposed, was perfectly fair and justified; with such a high price tag, beauty and design would follow suit. But they made for a picturesque trio, the two lovebirds and their love… bot, enough so that a candid shot of the three would be a perfect advertisement. Ignis was happy for them, and seeing that domesticity among the trio nailed the coffin on his decision to accept Prompto.

Something in Prompto's eyes flashes, a brief flicker of luminescent violet. He's seen something, his little gears already running to examine and pick at the little signs of exhaustion that's worn at his owner. Ignis thought it was unnerving at first, seeing something so _ inhuman _ flash across the face of something _ very human. _Now he equates it to Prompto just tinkering up a solution to help with whatever's ailing him. Ignis has learned to appreciate it, that the android is so easy to read, unlike the tricksters and schemers of corporate life who wear masks and bluffs like a second skin. That Prompto holds no secrets and wears his heart on his sleeve — mechanical or not. 

The moment he crosses the threshold, Prompto guides him by the elbow and gently tugs him over to the nearest chair. Ignis only raises an inquisitive eyebrow but complies, taking a seat when he's nudged down. 

"Dinner's on the stove, your little plants are watered, everything got cleaned down yesterday." Prompto's already counting down the chores, pulling up a finger for each task completed. 

"You do know those plants are fake."

"_ Anyway, _just sit and chill for a second. You look like you're about to keel over."

"Alright, but what — _ oh. _"

Prompto's dropped to his knees, deft hands working open Ignis' belt. 

It's not the first, and certainly not the last time they've done this. If anything, it's become something of a regular occurrence. Ignis had been just a smidgen surprised the night Prompto decided upon a different tactic to wind him down. Only a smidgen, because Ignis is no idiot and does his research. Because after a quick search and a peruse of the manual, he knew _ precisely _ what model Prompto was and what his main features entailed. 

So he breathes in and leans his head back, closes his eyes as Prompto unzips his pants to take him in his hand. There's no protest, only a quiet sigh when he feels a warm hand bring him to arousal. He clenches a hand on the armchair when Prompto turns the speed up a notch and changes the rhythm and focus to not just his cock but to his balls as well, massaging and fondling between deft fingers and then ah. There's the mouth. That soft and slick warmth is unmistakable. 

Ignis quickly surrenders, unashamed to _ really _ let his voice out, and groans into the back of his hand when he feels that tongue flick at his slit. 

"Here," Prompto says, backing his mouth off with a wet pop. He reaches for Ignis' hand and guides it to his own hair, soft and gold and feeling all too natural for a machine. "I know you like to tug."

So he does. Ignis takes a fistful of hair as Prompto takes a mouthful of _ him, _working his lips around his shaft and using his tongue in the most tantalizing ways. His stomach tightens, just as his fingers do in Prompto's hair, as he feels the tension string up and coil in a heady knot. Some part of him wants to be mindful of Prompto, to loosen his grip lest he hurt him, but he knows he can pull as hard as he'd like without either party complaining. 

Prompto is built to take far worse, after all. Perhaps, one day Ignis would like to explore other venues once he's tired of the vanilla life. 

The android moans around his cock, the sound sending shivers down his spine and the vibrations to his groin. It's perfect, really, how lovely Prompto sounds. Nothing too gaudy like the cheap pornos but still enough to add some vibrance into things. Kudos to whoever worked on that piece of software. 

Ignis spreads his legs, as much as he's able considering his thighs are pressed up to the sides of the chair, as he tries to hold on for the ride as well as simultaneously chase after that finish line. Prompto makes it damn hard to, though Ignis has suspicions on how intentional he really is especially since he knows _ all _ his sensitive spots and what tricks to pull. Something about adaptive learning and all that. 

He’s learned to not think about the intricacies and extensive planning that must have been involved in designing Prompto’s mouth alone, soft and warm and far more skillful than the average human. 

When Prompto moans around his cock once more, Ignis _ knows _ he's seconds away from release. Prompto knows too. But he bobs his head anyway, creating that delightful suction that steals Ignis' breath away in gasps and staggered sighs. The only indication is the way his eyes flick up and ask the silent question of, _ 'Finish in my mouth or on my face?' _

Ignis has a heartbeat and a half to decide, but as much as he'd love to see his release splattered across Prompto's fair face, he'd miss the pleasant warmth of his mouth. So he makes good use of his toy and plays with it as he likes, keeping his grip tight and bucking his hips to fully fit himself down Prompto's throat. 

Prompto takes him, takes all of him with nary a choke or sputter, and swallows every drop with practiced ease. Eventually Ignis' hand in his hair goes slack and the android slowly backs off, giving a final lick around his cock before he finally lets go. 

"Better?" Prompto asks, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Much." 

"Perfect."

Prompto tucks Ignis back into his briefs, but spares the idea of buttoning and buckling the pants and belt. "How about a bath instead of your usual shower? You still have those bath bombs Lunafreya gave you. And after that let's put on a movie to watch, since you're not needed in the office 'til afternoon."

Ah, good thing that recent update allowed Prompto remote access to Ignis phone and calendar; planning his hours and schedules should be less stressful now. 

"You spoil me," Ignis sighs, but nonetheless thankful. 

"Someone's got to." 

And perhaps that was why Noctis had been so adamant that he accept Prompto — the corporate heir was far more perceptive than he liked to let on. Ignis may have been hesitant in the past, but he's unsure if even Noctis himself could pry the android away from him now. 

"Unfortunately I'm not Nyx and can't carry you to the bathroom, so c'mon and get your butt up, mister."

But for now, a warm well-deserved bath is in order. 


End file.
